


a tiny prince

by esperink



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Curses, Gen, Janus is only there for like a minute, Tiny Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, remus just straight up puts princey in his mouth to hide him, the dragon witch is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esperink/pseuds/esperink
Summary: Remus really should stop putting things in his mouth.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	a tiny prince

It was magic, certainly. Nobody knew exactly what happened, just that when the Dragon Witch escaped, a very tiny Roman was put in her place when the smoke cleared.

Roman and Remus stared at each other. Remus dropped to the floor to get a better look at Roman, causing the ground to shake and make Roman stumble.

“You’re tiny!” Remus said helpfully.

“It would… appear so,” Roman said, wincing at his brother’s loud voice. Remus picked him up. Roman made a startled sound. “Don’t grab me!” he hissed.

They heard the door to the Imagination open and they both quickly adopted a deer-in-headlights look. Remus lifted the hand that held his brother.

Roman was only able to make a short protest of “Wait, no—” before Remus put him in his mouth and closed it.

Janus walked through, clearly looking for someone or something, and he stopped when he saw Remus. “What are you hiding?” Janus said. He’d lived with Remus long enough to know that if the darker Creative twin wanted to hide something, his first instinct was to put it in his mouth.

Remus just shook his head.

Janus raised an eyebrow but decided he was not willing to argue about it today. “Whatever. Have you seen Roman?” Remus shook his head. Janus narrowed his eyes at him. “Well, if you see him, Patton and I need to talk to him. You will let me know if you see him later, won’t you?”

Remus just nodded his head. When Janus left, Remus spit Roman out into his hand.

Roman tried wiping the saliva off himself. “What the hell, Remus?” he demanded. “Do you even brush your teeth?”

“Nope!” Remus replied cheerfully, causing his brother to shudder. 

“Gross,” Roman muttered. He shortly gave up on trying to get himself clean. He tried not to stumble back when Remus brought him up to his eye, to look at him properly. “Listen, I… may need your help.”

Remus raised an eyebrow.

“Clearly, this is the Dragon Witch’s doing, so I need to find her but I… can’t easily do it on my own when I’m this small.”

Remus grinned an almost manic grin. “Quest?” he said.

Roman sighed a little, but he nodded. “Quest.”

“Excellent!”

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on tumblr: esperinkdraws


End file.
